


essentially just fanfic for my own characters, or: Devlyn is Gay and Gael is Tired

by viscrael



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, LGBTQ Character of Color, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Original Fiction, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12230214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: “Goodnight.”“Mm.”“I love you, you know.”“Mm.”He laughs again. Gael feels the beginning of a grin tug at the corner of his lips.





	essentially just fanfic for my own characters, or: Devlyn is Gay and Gael is Tired

**Author's Note:**

> i like to call this one... the Worlds Niche-est Fanfic (tm)
> 
> written a few months ago, uploaded here purely for my own convenience

“Gael.”

The word is said into Gael’s curls. Behind him, he feels Devlyn shift slightly, his arms tightening where they’re wrapped around Gael’s middle.

He lets out a soft breath, halfway to a sigh. But it’s not exasperated or annoyed; he’s only relaxed. Warm. “Mm?”

“You awake?”

“Am now,” he mumbles.

Devlyn laughs quietly into his hair. “Sorry,” he says, more of a whisper this time.

“’s okay,” Gael says. He cranes his neck to see his boyfriend, where he’s met with a wide-awake Devlyn. His hair’s pulled back in a half-bun, some shoved into a hairband while the rest lays loosely around Devlyn’s head. The light shining in from the window, as minimal as it is, makes his hair glow, framing him as if in a halo.

Gael is tired. Devlyn doesn’t say anything immediately, Gael leans back and aims for a kiss. He lands one sleepily on the tip of Devlyn’s nose instead, but that’s close enough for him. He turns back around and closes his eyes again.

“’m goin’ back to sleep if you didn’t want anything,” he mumbles. He can feel the beginning of sleep finding him, reaching out its hands to pull him under and into blissful unconsciousness. He’s so warm under the comforter, with arms around his waist and his back pressed to Devlyn’s front, their legs tangled...

Devlyn laughs fondly into the back of his neck. “Just wanted to know if you were awake.”

“Not anymore.”

“Okay.” A beat. The arms around Gael’s waist tighten, pulling them closer together, as close as any two people can get. “Goodnight.”

“Mm.”

“I love you, you know.”

“Mm.”

He laughs again. Gael feels the beginning of a grin tug at the corner of his lips.

Devlyn doesn’t stop talking there. Gael knew that he’s the kind to ramble, to talk to inanimate objects and himself, to talk just for the sake of getting his thoughts out in the open. But he guesses he’s usually asleep when Devlyn does it, because this is the first time he’s caught him. Even after Gael’s breathing has evened and he’s stopped responding even with half-hearted humming, Devlyn talks.

“I’m probably the luckiest guy in the world, you know? To have you. I’m also probably the cheesiest, dumbest guy in the world, but I’m so lucky to have you.”

Gael feels lips brush against the back of his neck gently, and he has to force himself not to respond to that. It tickles, but if Devlyn knew that, he’d never leave it alone.

“I missed you,” Devlyn is still saying, “ _so_ much. More than anything else. I just kept counting down the days until I got to see you again. I never wanna go that long without seeing you, like, ever again. I never wanna leave this room. It’s dumb, but I wish we could just stay here forever. _God_ , I sound dumb. But I love you so goddamn much, it hurts.”

He goes on along the same lines for another few minutes. Gael doesn’t say anything, or move, or make any indication that he’s awake. He just sits and listens. Only when Devlyn is done completely, only when he’s been silent for a few moments, does Gael pull the comforter over them tighter and say, “I love you too.”

“You’re awake.”

“Mm.”

He can feel the embarrassment radiating off of Devlyn. “Oh.”

“Mm.”

“Sorry for keeping you up. I’ll leave you to sleep now.”

“No, it’s okay,” Gael says, and he takes Devlyn’s hands off of his waist to hold them instead. “I like your voice. Keep talking, please.”

“…If you’re sure it won’t keep you up.”

“It won’t.”

“Alright…” And he does.

Gael falls asleep to quiet _I love you_ ’s in his ear.


End file.
